


De Filiabus Inferno

by peanutbutteranjali



Category: AU - Fandom, Lordminion777 - Fandom, Opera, Turandot - Puccini, garukubluemoon - Fandom, jpw03 - Fandom, patrckstatic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutteranjali/pseuds/peanutbutteranjali
Summary: a garukuxreader story based on the opera "Turandot" by Puccini





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N was a the princess of Hell. She was beautiful, many of the men, women, and nonbinary people wanted to marry her. But there was a problem. She was a bitch. She was cold and didn't care about others. Many people have attempted to make her fall in love with them by answering three riddles that she asked, but no one has been able to answer all three and she beheaded them. Gar, the wolf demon, sadly fell in love with her. He was determined to, not only marry her, but make Y/N fall in love with him. With the strong opposition from his friends and family, he still chose to confess his love to her. He was scared of course, but he thought it was worth it.

Gar packed some essentials in a backpack and was ready for his journey. He drove up to Y/N mansion and walked up the 200 stairs to her front door. With his legs dying, he noticed that there were huge body guards that stood outside the double door. "What do you want kid?" one of them asks in a deep, threatening voice.  
"U-Um I want to marry the princess," Gar stutters.  
"Are you sure about that? You know the consequences right?" the other guard asked, "You can still turn back around, ya know."  
"Yes I'm sure."  
"Okay I'll send the message to Y/N," the first one says, "Come on in. She'll escort you to her office in a second."

Gar walks into the huge hall with two sets of stairs that flank the curve of the wall. "This place is beautiful," he thinks.

A couple minutes later, Y/N came down one of the stairs and introduces herself. She looked even more beautiful in person. She was wearing a very regal and shimmery maroon dress that hugged around her slender body.  
"Hello, I'm Y/N and you are?" she asks.  
"G-Garuku," he replies.  
"Let's discuss in my office," she says as she leads him up the stairs and to the room.  
"So hows life been," Gar asks.  
"Great until you came along," she replies coldly.  
"Oh."

\---

"So to marry me you have to answer three riddles. You will be given them one by one, after you answer each. One wrong and you'll be killed," Y/N smirks. She really was a bitch like everyone has said, but something kept drawing Gar to her. "You will have three days to answer all, but you can answer them at any time. So here's the first question: What is born each night, but dies at dawn?"  
"Fuck, this is going to be hard. I have no clue what the answer is," Gar thinks then says, "Okay, I'm gonna think about it."  
"Thats alright, here's your room key, and you can stay there for the next three days," she hands him the room key.  
Y/N walks out of the office and leaves Gar to be. He walks to his room, which was pretty close by, and lies on the bed exhausted. "What is born each night, but dies at dawn? What could be the answer. The night? The nocturnal animals? Werewolves? A dream? Fuck. I'm gonna die." Gar then gets ready for bed, it's been a long day, and the realization of what he is doing has just set in.

Y/N walked to her room and was confused? What was different about this guy. He was cute yeah, but something was different about him and she felt kinda bad that she was going to kill him. She shrugs it off and gets ready for bed.

Throughout the night, Gar contemplated what the answer could be. Worried, that he couldn't even answer one question, he started to panic. His hope for making the princess fall in love with him was diminishing. He was going to die tomorrow, wasn't he. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep and had many dreams about Y/N.

\---

Gar woke up suddenly. "The answer is hope," he says to himself, "What is born each night, but dies at dawn? Clearly it's hope." Gar got dressed as quickly as he could and knocked on Y/N's door. "I found out the answer."

"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec," Y/N answers. Gar waits impatiently as Y/N got ready for the day. She opened up the door and Gar was blown away. She looks beautiful even when she just got up. No wonder all of the people wanted to be with her. Sounds very shallow, but for Gar he sees something in her. She can't be this cold, can she?

"Hello? You okay?" Y/N asks Gar. He's been staring at her for a while now.  
"Oh yeah, the answer," Gar stutters, "What is born each night, but dies at dawn? It's hope.

Y/N was impressed, most people either said the wrong answer, or took two days to answer it. Her impression of Gar was changing slightly to be in his favor, but nevertheless, she had not emotion towards him other than she wants to get rid of him. "You're... correct. Good job. Here's the second question," she says, "What burns hot, but is not fire?"

Y/N then walks away and goes back to working, after all she did have to take care of Hell. Gar wanders around the mansion. She has to have something fun to do in here, right? He looks in around 20 rooms and then decides to go to the basement. He expected some demonic shit to be there, but it was just very pretty, like the rest of the house. Gar opened a slightly larger door and he finally found what he was looking for. It was an arcade filled with so many fun things to do. Gar fucked around for a while, disregarding the thought that he had to figure out the answer to the second question.

Y/N was in her office, doing her work, but her mind kept traveling to Gar. "What the fuck is wrong with me? No one else has ever made me feel like this," she thought.

Gar eventually goes back to his room and contemplates what the answer could be, "What burns red, but is not fire? Could it be ice? No, that's not red. How about the devil? Nah he's not actually red. Hmmm." He thinks about what the answer could be but to no avail, he couldn't figure out what could be right.

\---

Y/N goes to eat dinner and sure enough Gar is already there. After a long day of work, she did not want to see him.  
"So I heard you found the arcade earlier," Y/N confronts Gar.  
"U-Uh yeah... Sorry if you didn't want me to go in there. I just got bored and was wandering around," Gar stammers.  
"Don't worry about it. It's gonna be your last days here anyway, so have fun."

There was a silence for a couple minutes until Y/N speaks again.  
"I'm done with my work for today. Would you like to compete with me on Mario Kart?" she asks.  
Gar was shocked. He didn't know how to respond. He knew there was a different side to her. She can't be cold and dead all of the time. This just made Gar fall even more in love with Y/N.

After dinner, the two had a great time playing Mario Kart. They were having fun and Y/N even was laughing.  
"Fuck she has such a cute laugh too. I can't do this," Gar thinks.  
On the other hand, Y/N was thinking in a way she never had before," He has a cute concentrating face. Wait what? What is this feeling?"

\---

Y/N was certain that Gar would not find the answer to this. She thought long and hard for the right words and connotations to make sure it was almost impossible to find the right answer. Most people who got past the first question, did not answer the second one correctly or ran out of time. It wasn't until a couple hours after their games of Mario Kart that Gar frantically knocked on her door.  
"I know the answer Y/N."

"Damn you could be a little nicer," she jokes, "So what do you think it is?"  
"What burns red, but isn't fire? It's blood," Gar says confidently.  
Y/N was shocked. Not many have answered it correctly and in this time. "He really loves me, I guess," she ponders.  
"You're correct once again, Gar. Good job," she tells him, "Last question, what is like ice yet burns?"  
She smirks. The answer to this is very clever, but she's pretty sure he'll figure it out. "Do I want him to figure it out? Why am feeling bad that he might die?" she thinks.

Gar goes back into his room to think about what the answer to this questions might be. The answers to the others were very clever. Who would ever describe blood as burns red, but not fire and hope as born at night and dies in morning? She's sly, and Gar likes that.

While laying in bed, Gar goes over the events of the day. Y/N showed her human side, she's not as cold as everyone thinks. She just doesn't want people to marry her because of her beauty. "I knew there was more to her," Gar thought.

Then it clicked.

Y/N, on the other hand, was angry. Angry at herself for letting her guard down. Why did she offer to play games with Gar, he's supposed to die in a day. He is supposed to mean nothing to her, but why? What about him was so special?

\---

Morning came faster than expected. Y/N woke up and got ready for her day. This was her one off day of the week and she took advantage of it. She started to play Dead By Daylight in her room when she was suddenly startled with Gar's aggressive knocking. She opened her door and was greeted with a very out of breath Gar.

"I know the last answer and you, my friend, are a very clever girl," he smirks.  
"First of all, not your friend. Second of all, what do you think it is?" Y/N asked. She was shocked once again. How could he know the answer this quickly?  
"You," Gar says, "What is like ice yet burns? It's you, De Filiabus Inferno."  
Y/N was taken aback. No one had ever answer it correctly. Only about 1% of the people who start ever get to the last question, and no one has ever answered the question correctly or ran out of time. She was at a loss for words.  
"Y-You're correct," she stumbles, "But I don't want to do this. I don't want to marry you."  
She cries. She has never shown any emotion besides coldness to anyone. She didn't want to be given to a stranger to do whatever they wanted to, to her.  
Gar's mood dropped. She really didn't love him. And he couldn't blame her, he was a stranger after all.  
"Well, I have a question for you," he proclaims.  
"What?" Y/N asks through her tears.  
"If you find the answer to this before dusk tomorrow, I will end my life," Gar gulps, "But if you don't, I will be able to marry you." Gar was super nervous, Y/N was a clever girl, she could possibly find this easily, and he would be dead.

"Okay fine, what's the question?" she sniffles.  
"What is my name?"

\--

Y/N was confused. She has never been on this side of the riddles. She was always the one asking, not answering.  
"What is my name? What kind of question is that? His name is obviously Gar, but it can't be that simple, can it?" she thinks, "Who does he think he is anyway? Asking me the questions? I am the princess of Hell, no one tells me what to do." She went to sleep after playing more of her game.

Gar was happy with himself. He answered all of the questions and even challenged the princess herself. Hopefully he doesn't die tomorrow though.

\---

The next morning Y/N woke up and was devastated. She still didn't know what his name could be. It had to be something she didn't understand, otherwise it wouldn't be that hard. Would marrying Gar even be that bad? She didn't hate Gar like the others and she even enjoyed his company, but she didn't even know him. She got ready for the day and walked out into the world. She needed a nice quiet walk to think about things.

Then it hit her. "His name is Love. It's love that's causing him to do all of this."


	2. True Ending

Y/N walked back to her mansion. She went to go look for Gar. She found him in the arcade playing more Mario Kart and she says, "I know the answer, Gar. It's love. Your name is love."

Gar gulped. She got it right, well he would have to do his part of the deal. "That's right," he says solemnly. He looks down and shuffles his feet.

Y/N grabs his face and kisses him. Gar is taken aback, but kisses her back. He wraps his arms around Y/N and they pull back.  
"That's why I felt different about you. I fell in love."  
They link hands and go for a cute walk. The next day, Y/N calls for a wedding and calls her workers to organize it. Over the next month they plan it and Y/N and Gar get married.  
The ice in her heart has been melted.

Together, the newly pronounced King and Queen of Hell ruled the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yeah heres the mushy gushy stuff. XD
> 
> heres an explanation of the title lol  
> the name "Turandot" is a persian word that means "daughter of turan or central asia," which would be the persian empire  
> this just means she is the princess of persia
> 
> since this story is set in hell, i chose to name it something similar to the original, "De Filiabus Inferno" which is latin for daughter of hell :)

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 2144  
> okay so hey guys! this is de filiabus inferno  
> i will have endings for this up later  
> the first one is gonna be based on the true ending of the opera, which is happy and shit  
> but the second one is gonna be the ending i think the opera shouldve ended on aka the sad, but realistic ending
> 
> i would recommend reading one or the other cuz most of it would be the same but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> \- peanut™


End file.
